


Literary Meme: Red vs Blue Date Meme

by DreamWings231



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dabbles, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Meme, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/DreamWings231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chose your victims and write a story. Dabbles of various couples</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Select Eight Participants  
** Chose Your Victims!

1) Washington

2) Church

3) Tucker

4) Caboose

5) Grif

6) Simmons

7) Donut

8) Texas

**Let the Fun Begin**

**1.** 3 and 6 watch a movie together, what happens?

Tucker jolted awake as the speakers blared out an explosion. Whipping away some drool, the teal claded teen glanced at the Irish nerd next to him, engrossed with the film as the protagonist saved the citizens from the burning building. Sitting up straighter, Tucker tried to pay attention to the fight scene but ended up nodding off until a soft whisper invaded his drowsy mind.

"You don't have to watch if you want." The athlete looked at the Simmons still focused on the movie but his frown was highlighted from the light of another explosion.

Guilt seeped into Tucker's whispered voice, "Simmons, I'm sorry, Coach Flowers had us train a lot earlier and I'm just tried."

Simmons remained silent as the the hero saved the girl, "Like I said before, you don't have to watch, you can sleep."

The millisecond Simmons felt damp lips on his cheek, his face was dangerously red and increased more when Tucker mumbled into his ear, "I promise I'll make it up to you." With that, Tucker rested his head on Simmons' shoulder as the romantic music played.

 **2.** 1 is unsuccessfully baking cookie, what's 5's response?

"What the fuck are you doing?" The ex-Freelancer looked up to see the Minor Junior Private Grif Negative First Class at the doorway of Blue Base's kitchen

"I'm baking cookies for Caboose's birthday."

"Really? It looks more like you used flour as a grenade." The Hawaii commented as Wash tried to brush off the flour in his hair. "You missed a spot." Grif said, gesturing to the flour cloaking the blond's entire body.

"Yeah, this wasn't going as well as I had planned," Wash admitted, taking out a batch of fresh cookies from the oven and putting in a new batch, "What are you doing here?"

"I smelled cookies."

"They're not for you."

"Yeah, that's not going to stop me," Grif stated, snatching a chocolate chip cookie and biting it, "Not bad, they almost taste like shit."

Glaring, Wash huffed, "Just eat the burnt ones."

"You must like me a lot since nearly all of them are burnt."

 **3.**  2 and 8 are fighting, how do they resolve?

"So, I'm gone a few weeks and you got a new  _girl_  on you team." Tex glared at the cobalt soldier and even under that armor, Church knew he wasn't protected.

"Tex, it's not a big deal," Church said cautiously, "Command just sent us a new recruit, that's all."

The Freelancer remained silent, looking over at the yellow soldier, "I'm going to need a little  _chat_  with her."

"Are going kill her? Tex, she's not a bad person. Okay, she's an idiot but," Church paused, "Yeah, she's just an idiot."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill her," Tex grabbed the front of Church's armor, bring him closer, hitting their visors together, "I'm going to make her understand her place here. And that you are all  _my_  jerks and idiots!"

 **4.**  3 and 7 are in a secret relationship and 4 finds out.

"Lavernuis," Donut moaned out as the dark skinned soldier kissed the pale neck to the shoulder.

Nipping the neck a bit, Tucker pulled back and smirked at the flushed face, "You should learn to be quieter, somebody might hear you."

"Please, you like it when I'm loud," Donut grinned back, then rolled them over to be on top, locking his arms around the Blue's neck, "Besides, not even you can make me quiet."

"There are some things that gets to you to shut up," Tucker leaned up and kissed the blond, one hand placed on Donut's back, the other sliding under the sheets to Donut's butt.

Content silence filled the room until the door snapped open, "Tucker!"

The couple occupying the bed instantly jumped away from each other, Donut grabbing the blanket to his body and Tucker left with his teal boxers. Caboose looked between the two blushing faces, "Tucker? Were you and Donut having a sleepover?"

"Yeah Caboose," Tucker answered, slightly panting from the kissing and the shock, "Donut and I were having a sleepover."

The Blue blond gave them a blank look then genuinely smiled, "Aw, there's nothing to be worried about."

"What?" The other two blurted out, confused.

"Yeah, I always knew that Tucker had sleeping problems from all the weird noises at night and Donut's here to help Tucker. Like when Wash used to have bad dreams, I went to help him!"

"Caboose, you absolutely right!" confirmed Donut, "I help Tucker's problem at night and sometimes in the morning too!"

 **5.**  7 is sad so 4 is here to cheer 7 up.

Donut sighed looking over at his friends with their boyfriends and girlfriends on the dance floor, celebrating at Donut's annual Valentine's Party. The blond smiled sadly, watching Wash accidentally step on Tucker's foot and rambling apologies then Tucker stopped him with a kiss.

"Hi Donut!" The blond in pink looked up to see Caboose sitting besides him, "Why do you look sad?"

"Well you see, I asked Doc to be my date but you know Doc, being a college med student and not wanting to date a high schooler and all."

The two blonds sat in silence, watching Simmons drag Grif away from the snack bar before he ate the entire cake and finish his eighth cupcake. Church and Tex were one of the many couples slow dancing and by the looks of it, Tex was leading. Then there was York and Carolina at the gazebo having a moment just being together.

Once again, a frown was on Donut's face but a hand cupped his cheek, making him face Caboose, "Please stop being sad, Donut, I don't want to see my friend sad."

"I'm not really sad, Caboose, I'm just lonely, seeing all my friends with someone while I'm single. I just get tried at being single."

"Then I'll make sure you're not lonely," Caboose determinedly declared then stood up, dropping his hand from Donut's cheek to grab his hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

Donut blissfully smiled as the two swayed to the soft music. He shifted his head to kiss Caboose's cheek then rested his head on Caboose's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Select Eight Participants  
** Chose Your Victims!

1) North

2) York

3) Sheila

4) Carolina

5) Theta

6) Lopez

7) Connecticut

8) Sigma

** Warning: Expect Crack Pairings **

**1.**  2 and 6 enter a karaoke contest together.

"Come on Lopez, you need to lighten up!"

The Mexican narrowed his eyes at the brunette then at the small stage of the bar with a sign on the wall reading, 'Karaoke Night!'

"Borracho idiota."

"I'm not drunk!" Lopez stared, unconvinced. York pouted but admitted, "Okay, maybe a little, but hey, it could be fun!" Lopez remained annoyed. "You can pick the song?" York said in a teasing matter, poking the other's arm.

Lopez slapped the hand away and grumbled, "Fino." York instantly hugged the annoyed Mexican out of happy drunkness and kissed Lopez. Frozen and shocked, Lopez stared wide eyed at his drunk companion and quickly shoved him off, "Idiota!"

When they were on the stage, Lopez looked flustered and tempted to bail while York had a winning smile.

 **2.**  The werewolf 6 and the vampire 4 are fighting over the human 5.

Theta peeked between his fingers covering his eyes, in front of him was a clash of claws, snarls, and screams.

The redhead vampire punched the snout of the brown werewolf, "I have just enough of you, Chupacabra!"

"Hembra!" The beast yelled then tackled Carolina, slashing his claws at her arm. Carolina's eyes glowed red and continuously plumbed Lopez's chest. With a kick to the stomach, Lopez lost his breath, recoiling into a tree of the forest clearing. Catching her breath, Carolina stalked closer to the weak wolf, reverting back to his human form.

"Carolina!" Theta rushed up to her side, tugging her arm to stop her from bloody murder, "Please stop! You need to stop!" Tears fell from the human's purple eyes as a gentle, bruised hand whipped them away.

"I can't stop, Theta,  _this_ can't stop." Carolina looked over at Lopez, coughing up blood and glaring at her with no humanity left in his eyes, "The wolf inside him has taken over, and it won't stop unless I kill him."

"Please Lina," the younger sobbed, gripping tightly on her arm, "I, I don't want anyone to die! I don't want anyone to leave me!"

"I'm sorry Theta," the vampire tilted the human's face up and kissed his forehead, "I can't let just him go like before, I let Maine free and he barely had any sanity left to not killed everyone he saw."

More tears erupted from the teen as he mumbled sadly, "North." Theta let go of Carolina's arm and backed away from the continued brawl.

 **3.**  7 purposes to 3.

"Connie?" Sheila closed the door behind her of her and her girlfriend's dark apartment with the only source of light being various of candles lit around the room, highlighting the rose petals trailing the floor, leading to their shared bedroom. At the end of the flower trail, Shelia found her girlfriend siting on their bed with chocolate strawberries with a few candles placed in the room and petals scattered on the floor, "Your cleaning up all these flowers, you know."

"I know," Connie smirked, getting up and helping Shelia shed off her work clothes to just be in a tang top and panties, just like the Caucasian. "You just had to take your time getting home."

The two women crawled on top the covers, "I had to stop Tex from punching Tucker."

"What did David do?" Connie asked, feeding a strawberry to the other brunette.

"Wash got ice for Tucker's black eye," shrugged the techie, accepting the treat, "I'm pretty sure today's not a special occasion."

"Can't a girl just woo their girlfriend?" asked Connie, eating a strawberry, "Also, are you really turning down chocolate strawberries?"

"No, I'm just curious." The couple continued feeding the sweets to each other with mindless chats of their day.

When the last strawberry was eaten, Connie took Shelia's right hand and began kissing her wrist, up her arm and neck, all the while pushing Shelia on the bed and laying besides her. Whispering in Sheila's ear, Connie's soft voice blended with the soothing darkness, "Sheila, I want you to know, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're a beautiful, strong, smart women and I don't even know how lucky I am to have met you."

"By luck you mean you and Wash being the new interns?" Shelia teased, interlocking their hands together as their legs tangled themselves.

Giggling, Connie pecked Sheila, "Let me finish." The younger paused, lost in the eyes of her love, "I love you so much. And I will never stop loving you." Connie sat up, confusing the other as she opened the bedside table's drawer, retrieving a small, black box.

Wide eyes and mouth gabbing open, Sheila sat up and stared at the box, breathless, "Connie?"

Connie opened the box, revealing a diamond ring, "Sheila, will you marry me?"

Tears threaten to shed as Sheila looked up from the ring to Connie, her voice shaken with joy, "Yes!" Before and after Connie placed the ring on Sheila, Sheila bombarded Connie with kisses and the two of them celebrated their first night as finances.

 **4.**  8 is a circus performer and 1 gets front row tickets.

Sigma scanned the crown forming around him, all in awe as he juggled the flaming torches. The fire danced in the night air as people swarmed the circus grounds, all entertained by the performers. The man stopped juggling and breathed in the flames, then blew out streams of fire above the crowd's head, earning himself an applause. On the outside, Sigma smiled and bowed out of politeness, on the inside, he wasn't satisfied.

The amazement and attention of the crowd didn't bring joy to the performer unless a certain blond showed up.

The way the blond's eyes sparked watching Sigma's performance, the quirk of his smile plaguing the performer's mind, making him crave the attention of the blond that Sigma doesn't even know the name of.

Luck wasn't on Sigma's side as he frowned with no sight of the blond when his shift started. At the back of his head as he focused on catching the torches, he recalled Delta saying the chances that the same blond seeing him again for the third night in a row slim (Sigma countering that it's was possible) and the man would probably go explore more of the circus since they're leaving town by the fifth day.

Sigma stepped down from his podium for his break, but before he entered the performers' tents, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hi, that was a great show."

A bit surprise, Sigma was taken back seeing the blond that has been occupying his head, "Thanks."

"I'm North and I was hoping we could hang out some time?" North asked, a friendly smile and an embarrassed blush revealed by the neon lights of the Ferris wheel.

Smiling himself, Sigma responded, "I would be delighted to, I am Sigma."

 **5.**  2 and 4 are new students at Beacon and become partners.

"What the fuck is with this school?" York muttered to himself, picking out a leaf from his hair from crash landing in a tree, "Who flings teenagers off a cliff!" The brunette looked up when he heard screaming, in the sky was a Nevermore with red and white dots bickering, "That's one way of transportation."

Continuing his path, York pushed away a tree branch and saw a pack of Ursa's, "Hello there."

The Grimm instantly attacked the Beacon student. York jumped back and pulled out his rife, firing dust filled bullets, sparking explosions at the Ursa's running up to them. Few fell while the rest chased York through the forest. After what felt like miles, York found himself in a dead end, he slowly backed up to the cliff wall, aiming his rife at the five Ursa growling. 

Sighing, York tightened his grip on his rife, "What a great first day." Pulling the trigger, one Ursa fell and the other four jumped up, ready to maul the brunette. In less than a second, more bullets were fired and York managed to jump on one's back, sending a bullet through it's skull. Running off the collapse Grimm, York attempted to put distance between him and the three Ursa until another student swung by, courtesy of a grappling hook, kicking an Ursa to it's side.

"Alright, my turn." York watched the redhead girl launch a series of punches on the kicked Ursa then launching her grappling hook to the Grimm, shocking it. Releasing the hook, she back flipped away from the last two Ursa's.

"So, I guess we're partners," York commented, shooting at an Ursa while the redhead got herself on the other Grimm's back, using the hook line to choke the air out of it.

"I guess so," she replied, sliding off the Grimm and walking up to her hew partner, "I'm Carolina."

 

"Nice to meet you Lina, I'm York." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there's gonna be a lot of crack pairings. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readings!


End file.
